


No time for memories

by Isilloth



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 05:27:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20773298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isilloth/pseuds/Isilloth
Summary: Leta is calming herself.





	No time for memories

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sheenianni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheenianni/gifts).

Leta was at her small apartment, which she rented from elder witch living downstairs. She lived alone, but soon she was to move to her future husband, Teseus. She couldn’t wait to this, even if she was a little bit frightened by the prospect of marriage. Here she felt lonely, even if she had her loyal companion, cat named Hera, which accompanied her from her days at Hogwarts.

The cat was sitting on her lap, purring loudly as she stroked her back. It was really calming, as she had quite nervous day, or maybe rather week at work. This day, they were in Hogwarts, alongside her boss, who threatened Albus Dumbledore. She had many feelings about her old school, and not all were the good ones. She was bullied frequently, and, as outspoken person she was, she fought back, with various results.

But it was enough memories for this day. She had time for this at Hogwarts, now she had to act. She had to go to France, to help Newt and Teseus. He couldn’t leave brothers alone on this. They needed her. And she had her own things to do in Paris. She had to regain her family heirloom.


End file.
